Bad weekend by Rikkaidai
by DevilAkaya
Summary: This Sunday is awful for the team. (VERY MILD SHONEN-AI)


**Konomi Takeshi owns the PoT!**

**Note: Everybody had already had an awful weekend in her/his life. Poor Rikkai Regulars have, too. Enjoy their bad weekend!**

**Bad weekend by Rikkaidai**

By Akaya…

"Onnne, tofuu, thre, fourrr, fivü…"

"No, no and no, Kirihara-kun. I said you thousands more that you have to watch on your English pronounce" the weekend-teacher said.

Akaya lied on his desk. His front was sweaty.

"Yes, Master" he yawned.

"So, let's start from the beginning… one, two, three, four, FIVE"

"Feivu"

"F-I-V-E: five"

"Faaaile"

"Five!"

"File"

"FIVEEE"

"FILLEEE"

"ARGHHH"

"ARGGGH"

By Yanagi…

"So, the leader who went in Gaul and attacked the country was…?"

"Hadrianus?"

"Caesar"

"Oh"

"The one who was in triumvirate and then he became the first ruler of Rome. He is…"

"Antonius?"

"Is it a question?"

"Ah, no"

"Then you failed. The answer is Augustus."

"Shit"

"RENJI!"

"C'mon Mom, the teacher in the school won't ask the history of Rome. We are reading about Greece. Teach me the Alexander period!"

"Oh, god. Renji, why did you underline: THE PERIOD OF ROME."

"Where?"

"Here, look, under the reading."

Renji froze. She was right. Greece will be the next week. Tomorrow the day is the Rome-test.

"Mom, can we take a resting?"

"You rested before 10 minutes. Continue…"

Renji was frustrated.

By Kuwahara: Jackal on the phone…

"Yes, Grandma. I'm not thin. I am muscular." he replied weariful.

"Is she cooking well? You know, I can send some good Brazilian meals."

"My mother can cook well, I am an athlete because of I have no abdomen."

"Do you have still that little friend?"

"Who do you think? I have many little friends"

"The one with red hair. Who looks like a devil."

"GRANNY! He is my best friend: Marui"

"Ah, Marie! She was a nice little girl, my dear boy. I am proud of your choice. Like your grandfather."

"Granny" he sighed in despair. "Marui is…"

"I want to know her."

Jackal stopped.

"Really?!"

"Of course, yes… I like her."

He smiled diabolically.

"Then I can introduce hiii… thingummy _her_. _She _will be on the top because of the happiness."

By Marui…. He just lied on his bed. If he has no spirit, he does not do anything. But he develops his perfect sleeping-technique.

By Yukimura…

"Seiichi, HELP ME!"

"What have you done, Dad?"

They were in the garage. His father was under their Honda Civic.

"Give me that key" he stretched out.

Yukimura looked around but there were many key.

"The nut wrench"

"Ok..." he looked in despair but he has chosen one and gave in his father's hand.

"SEI-KUN!" Yukimura was afraid of his voice and he drew himself.

"What?"

"I want the double-ended spanner…"

"Ah, Dad, I think I must go away now" he felt himself in a dangerous situation.

"_Seiichi, dear Sanada-kun calls you!_" his Mom shouted from the kitchen and he took French leave.

"Heh, Sei-kun?" his father looked out after he remained alone.

By Sanada…

"Sasuke-kun, I kill you!"

"Aah, father, he wants killing meee"

The parents of the boys were sitting around the table of their living room and they had good fun together. The boys were in Genichirou's room and…

"I told you sometimes: not call me on that fuckin' name!" Sanada became histerical.

He started to chase his nephew around their parents. They have not picked up on them.

"UNCLE… UNCLE… UNCLE… OLD MAN… OLD MAN… OLD MAN…" Sasuke canted.

"MOOOM, HE DOESN'T FINISH!" he stopped and cried suddenly.

"Be nice, Genichirou. You don't see often your brother's family!" his father commanded.

"NOOO, HE ALWAYS DOES THIS STUPID THING… It's ANNOYING MEEE!" he was very histeric.

"SASUKE!" his brother has enough from his own son and shouted with him. "SIT DOWN and be normal"

The little devil did what his father commanded, at last. But he smiled and in secret he shot out his tongue on Sanada. He had no luck. His father saw the scene and he had to go to the corner.

"Sorry, little brother" he hugged Genichirou when he sat near him.

Then he called Yukimura and he did not know he rescued his Seiichi from '_the Sunday Car-Repairing with your dear father_' situation. On Monday the members of the Rikkai were happier because this awful weekend was over.


End file.
